The Fellowship of the Elfin Ring
by Jayda
Summary: What if the Fellowship was not to destroy the one ring, what if they were to destroy one of the elfin rings? Different ring-bearer, almost same plot. R&R please. It's better than it looks. I think the movie had this rating, and since my is almost the same


Okay, yeah, I know, another story on top of all my unfinished ones, but I just had to start out one about LotR. I mean, it's the best book/movie ever! Well. It's definitely on my top three list, for sure.  
I hope you like this story, cause I am slaving over this for y'all. Story Title: The Fellowship of the Elfin rings  
  
Summary: What if they didn't have to destroy the one ruling ring, but instead the one of the elfin ring that were given to the elves. What if Sauron did make one of those rings (I know in the book it said it didn't, but what if he did. This is again, AU) What will the fellowship be like then? And who will be the ring-bearer?  
  
Chapter 1: The Journey to Rivendell  
  
Legolas Greenleaf rode as fast as he dared, speeding towards the direction of Rivendell, the home of lord Elrond and many other elves, but more importantly, the place where Mithrandir summoned him.  
Thinking back to when the message was brought to him, he couldn't help but let a hint of grin reach his lips as the memory was brought back to him.  
  
He was sitting in one of the tallest trees of Mirkwood, him home, overlooking almost the entire forest, when he heard the urgent sound of horse hoofs beating on the earth heading undoubtedly his way. He immediately jumped onto the ground and reached for his bow and one of his arrows, which were all clasped onto his back.  
A minute or two passed, and soon a faint smudge emerged from the forest path and advanced down the trail. The person, whoever he was, was riding a white horse, speeding towards him, their hair and cloak whipped back by the force of the wind, which was created with his speed.  
The nearer the rider got, the looser the bow of Legolas' went, strange as it was usually the opposite and the bow would tighten, but this rider was someone he was familiar with, this was no other than the famed Gandalf, the gray, known as Mithrandir.  
"Mithrandir, my old friend, what brings you here?" Legolas had asked cheerfully when he stopped in front the elfin prince.  
"But alas, Legolas, I have no time at all, least of all for pleasantries to be exchanged. I ask you to go to the house of Elrond immediately, as soon as you are spared. Here, give this to your father and it will explain everything, do not let anything detain you, my friend. And by Elbereth and Luthien the Fair, hurry!" Gandalf, said urgently but with authority, and sped away in the same way that he had came from, not giving the elf a moment to speak.  
  
It all came back as a shock to Legolas, when his father told him that he could go to Rivendell after reading the letter from Mithrandir, after all, his father usually had trouble with him going even just outside of Mirkwood's boarders.  
After two days traveling without stopping except for at night, he had finally arrived at Rivendell unharmed, and without any encounter with orcs and or any other foul beings.  
He slowed his horse upon the gates of Rivendell, and drew back his hood so the guard could see who he was.  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, lord Elrond is waiting for you, if you would go to his study." One of the guard said, upon recognizing who their visitor was.  
"Thank you." Legolas said, before handing the reigns of his horse to the guard, who let it to the stables.  
Legolas walked to the stables, had he not been in a hurry, he would have stopped in places and drink in the beauty of all that surrounds him, but alas, he did not, and could not, despite he himself wanting to.  
He stopped in front of the door of lord Elrond's study. One does not go in there uninvited, that is what he had learned while he was but an elfling, no older than five hundred years.  
  
He was running away from the twins, who had decided that he would made an outstanding target to get with their water balloons. (I don't know where they get water balloons back then, but they had it) He ran into the first door and caught his sight, turned and locked the door, and sighed in relief.  
However, when he turned around, he was startled to find the business end of a very sharp sword pointing at his throat, if it was but a centimeter deeper, he surely would not have lived.  
He looked up and found himself starring into the eyes of lord Elrond, who held the sword at his throat, and was looking at him with surprise.  
"Did the twins not tell you where not to go, young Legolas?" Elrond had asked him.  
"No sire." Legolas answered. He would have much preferred just shaking his head, but was afraid that with the slightest movement he could end up with a sword stuck in his neck.  
"Never, are you to enter this room without knocking first, do you understand, Legolas." Elrond said, framing the sentence like a question, but saying it in a voice that leaves no room for questions nor arguments.  
"Yes lord Elrond." Legolas said, and was relieved when the sword left his neck.  
"Run alone now, I'm sure the twins are looking for you." Elrond said, and turned back to the chair that he was sitting on a moment before, picking up the book and returning to his reading.  
  
Legolas smiled at his lack of sense when he was young, he has had so many misadventures due to his manners, or lack of therefore.  
He briefly wondered if he could manage to go in now without knocking, but managed to press that thought in the back of his head for another visit, for now, he is on business and business only.  
He knocked, and after hearing lord Elrond's unmistakably voice saying enter, he pushed open the door and stepped in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: I don't know how old Legolas is, but I'm assuming he's 3000 years old. I don't know at what age is an elf young, but I think 500 is pretty young.  
  
Should I add the twins in the fellowship? Should I leave the hobbits out of the fellowship, seeing as how this really doesn't have a lot to do with them. Tell me what you think, please.  
  
So, how do you like this story so far? I know this chapter is really boring and not important, but I promise, the next one is going to be a lot better! Please review, it makes me write a lot faster to know that someone is actually reading this.  
  
Next chapter should be alone any time now. 


End file.
